The Power of Earth and Moon
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: When a mission for saving Keiko fails, her past life self is brought back. With the help of an evil demon, Fiona wants revenge from the Moon and Earth princes. She knows who the Moon prince is, but who is the Earth prince? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

This is an YYH story. Warnings include Yaoi, possible Yuri, OCs, OOC, Supernatural Activities, Character Death and Resurrection, Possible character bashings, and New Powers, more warnings might come. Also, this story is slightly mixed with two animes; clues will start to come around the second chapter, try to figure out what anime this story is mixed with.  
  
Summary: When a mission for saving Keiko fails, her past life self is brought back to life. With the help of an evil demon, Fiona now wants revenge from the Moon and Earth princes. She knows who the Moon prince is, but who is the Earth prince? What will Fiona and Hinoro go through in order to destroy the princes before they remember what their past life was?  
  
Lil' Note: This story isn't for huge Keiko lovers. I mean if you are totally obsessed with her, liking her just the way she is, then this story isn't for you. I just want you to know that for a long while, she will be in major, and I mean major OOCness. In other stories, she might be her normal self, but for this one, she'll be... well, you'll find out if you read.  
  
Pairings: Read story to find out!!!  
  
============ Chapter 1 ============  
  
It was a nice day after school and Keiko was walking home; she was pissed at Yusuke for lifting her skirt up in front of everyone at school and wanted to be as far away from him as possible.  
  
She was so steamed about Yusuke; she didn't realize the presents of another following close behind her.  
  
The one following her was in the form of a normal student from her school. He had short brown hair, along with a pair of pink eyes. He was tracking after Keiko because he needed her for something, but how was he going to get her attention without making her suspicious.  
  
He ran up to her quickly and tapped her on her shoulder.  
  
"Hello, my name is Nick and I'm new here." The boy said. "I was wondering if you could show me to the library..."  
  
Keiko was a little surprised at how her sense gone down, she never saw the boy coming.  
  
"Oh, okay..." Keiko said. "Follow me..."  
  
The both of them walked down the sidewalk until they came to the street cross.  
  
"Oh my word..." Keiko said. "I forgot to introduce myself... I am Keiko."  
  
"Nice to meet you." 'Nick' said.  
  
They both crossed the street and continued their way to the library.  
  
Nick was looking around him to make sure no one was around for what he was going to do next.  
  
"Good night Keiko..." Nick said.  
  
Keiko turned around and looked at him a little confused.  
  
"Good night?" She asked. "What do you...?"  
  
Nick waved his hand in front of Keiko's face and she passed out into his arms.  
  
"Now I have what I came for." Nick said, then his body began to glow with a dark glow and his form changed.  
  
Now he was in a blue boy's kimono, his hair was now green, and he still had pink eyes. He cradled Keiko into his arms and disappeared into thin air.  
  
What the boy didn't notice was a gold bracelet that Keiko had on, falling to the ground.  
  
============  
  
Meanwhile with Yusuke...  
  
Yusuke was walking around town looking for Keiko. He knew that what he did back at school was wrong, but he couldn't help it. He had feelings for Keiko and liked to play around with her. But the feelings he had he wasn't sure of; he always got confused about if his love for Keiko was true love or friendship love.  
  
When Yusuke went to Keiko's house, he expected to see her there, but when he got there, her father said she hadn't come home yet. Yusuke found it a little strange, since Keiko always goes home to return her belongings in her room before going anywhere.  
  
After stopping there, Yusuke went to the park, some of Keiko's friends, and finally the library.  
  
"Where is she?" Yusuke asked himself.  
  
Yusuke walked down the steps when something shiny caught his eye. He walked onto the sidewalk and bent down to pick up the shining object.  
  
"What the..." Yusuke whispered. "Keiko's bracelet?"  
  
Yusuke looked at the charm bracelet closely as he examined the charms. There was a heart, the letter K, and a birthstone.  
  
There was no doubt about it, this was Keiko's bracelet. She got it two years ago from her grandmother before she passed away. Yusuke knew that Keiko never took it off since the day her grandmother died. Also, the bracelet was a little symbol that Keiko was in trouble.  
  
Yusuke ran home so he could call the others to meet at Koenma's office.  
  
============  
  
An hour later...  
  
Everyone met at the office. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabura met at the office waiting for Koenma.  
  
"Where is that toddler?!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Calm down Yusuke." Boton said as she entered the office. "He'll be here soon."  
  
"He'd better!" Yusuke said.  
  
"What were we called here for?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Keiko was kidnapped." Yusuke said.  
  
"What?!" Kuwabura said.  
  
"Now Yusuke, you can't say that yet." Boton said. "We're not sure what happened."  
  
"Well, Keiko never leaves or does anything without her bracelet." Yusuke said. "I know something is wrong."  
  
"And you're right." Koenma said as he entered the room.  
  
"He is?" The others asked.  
  
"Yes." Koenma said as he got seated at his desk.  
  
Everyone got seated in the chairs in front of Koenma.  
  
Koenma began speaking.  
  
"Just about a month ago, an evil was released into the world. This evil was sealed a hundred years ago, but some mortals got a hold of the spell and set the evil free." Koenma started. "Keiko is the descendent of the priest who closed this evil."  
  
"So, what or who is this evil?" Kurama asked.  
  
"This evil was in the form of a school boy, that's how he got to Keiko. We don't know what he wants to do with her, but we have to get to her quick before anything happens." Koenma said. "He most defiantly isn't going to do something good to her."  
  
"Where will we start to look?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Just then, someone came through the door and whispered something to Koenma.  
  
"Are you sure?" Koenma asked back.  
  
The person nodded and left the room.  
  
"The demon is at Hint forest." Koenma said. "If you find it, you'll most definitely find Keiko."  
  
"Let's go..." Yusuke murmured.  
  
The others followed.  
  
============  
  
With the help of Boton, the detectives were at the forest at no time.  
  
"Okay boys, if you need anything, you know how to reach me." Boton said.  
  
The boys nodded and Boton flew off.  
  
"Now what?" Kuwabara said.  
  
"We go in of course." Yusuke said  
  
"I don't know if we should go in now." Kuwabara said.  
  
"And why shouldn't we?!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Because, I sense something in there that is really, and I mean really, not right." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Well, what do you expect; there is an evil demon in there, who has Keiko!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
Hiei looked at Kuwabara, he couldn't believe himself, but he had a feeling that he should follow what Kuwabara was saying.  
  
"Yusuke, calm down." Kurama said.  
  
"I'll be calm when I get Keiko back." Yusuke said, then he stormed into the forest.  
  
"Hey Yusuke, come back!!!" Kuwabara yelled. "We can't go in there!!!"  
  
"Screw you Kuwabara!!!" Yusuke yelled back as he walked.  
  
"We have to go after him." Kurama said.  
  
"Stupid idiot..." Hiei murmured.  
  
The other three went after Yusuke.  
  
============  
  
The demon that now had Keiko was named Hinoro (Hee-No-Row). The reason he kidnapped Keiko wasn't because she was a descendent of the priestess that sealed him away; Keiko was the pure descendent of his lover.  
  
Right now Keiko's now bleeding and dead body was lying on a mat in the middle of the forest. Hinoro kneeled down and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Not much longer till you come back, my sweet." Hinoro whispered.  
  
Hinoro dug into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. The necklace had a gold chain with a black diamond pendent. He placed it around Keiko's neck and smiled.  
  
"It's now time..." He whispered.  
  
With his powers, a ring of fire surrounded Keiko's body. Hinoro chanted in a strange, long forgotten language. He rose his hands up in the air and chanted even louder, Keiko's body slowly rose into the air. Hinoro finished his spell with a loud shout; Keiko's eyes snapped opened and she began to gasp for air.  
  
The clothing on Keiko's body turned into the most skimpiest clothing. She had on an extremely short pink skirt, she wore a black bra with a see threw pink shirt, on her neck was a black collar, she had on hot pink lipstick, she had on ankle boots that were pink with black stripes on them, she had on black eye shadow, and finally her hair had grown long again and once again were in the pigtails, which were held by a pink and black ribbons. Her body slowly floated back onto the ground and the ring of fire faded.  
  
"Hinoro?" She whispered.  
  
"Keiko?" Hinoro said as he bent down to her side, looked into her eyes which were now black with pink specks in them.  
  
"No, not Keiko..." she whispered. "It's Fiona..."  
  
Hinoro smiled a wicked smile, his spell worked.  
  
Fiona pulled Hinoro into a heated kiss. They kissed like it was the last kiss that they would ever have in that lifetime.  
  
Suddenly, a sense came over Hinoro.  
  
"Shoot, that detective and his friends are coming." Hinoro said.  
  
"Yusuke? This should be fun." Fiona said. "And we can take care of that Kuwabara before he discovers his true powers."  
  
"Lets..." Hinoro said as he helped Fiona stand.  
  
Hand in hand, the both of them headed for the detectives.  
  
To be continued...  
  
============  
  
What do you think?  
  
What are the two talking about?  
  
Send in reviews to find out? 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those who reviewed. To be more specific, thank you to Bar-Ohki and Riku4ever. Now on with the story!!!

============

Chapter 2

============

Yusuke ran ahead of everyone, he knew he was close to finding Keiko; but he didn't know that Keiko was no more.

"Yusuke stop!!!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Shut up!!!" Yusuke yelled with out turning. He didn't want to listen to what Kuwabara had to say.

"What are you sensing?" Kurama asked Kuwabara.

"I'm sensing something I know I never felt before." Kuwabara said. "But it feels so familiar."

"Hiei, go up ahead and knock out Yusuke." Kurama said.

"I can't..." Hiei muttered.

"Why?" Kurama asked.

"There are wards around this forest that are keeping me from running at my true speed." Hiei said.

"There are wards that can do that?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, but they are rare and can be used more than once." Kurama said.

Kuwabara came to a complete stop; his eyes were wide as if he was terrified. His eye color changed a clearer color. (He isn't turning into an ice demon like I did to Hiei in my other story.)

Kurama and Hiei stopped, Yusuke didn't realize what happened and continued to run deeper into the forest.

"Kuwabara?" Hiei asked. "What's wrong?"

"Hinoro..." Kuwabara whispered.

"What?" Kurama asked; he was worried for his friend right now.

"Kurama..." Hiei whispered. "Look at his eyes."

Kurama looked into Kuwabara's eyes and gasped at what he saw. Kuwabara's eyes were now crystal blue.

"Kuwabara! Snap out of it!!!" Kurama yelled slapping him upside his face.

Kuwabara let out a loud yell and his eye color changed back to normal.

"What happened?" Kuwabara asked.

"You just zoned out on us." Hiei said.

"I did?" Kuwabara said. "Hey, where is Yusuke."

"I guess he went up ahead." Kurama said.

"We have to get to him before he gets to Keiko!" Kuwabara said as he ran.

"Hey, wait up!" Kurama yelled.

Kurama and Hiei ran after Kuwabara.

==========

Yusuke kept running until he came to the middle of the forest, where he saw a mat soaked in blood.

"Keiko..." He whispered.

He walked up next to the mat, then looked around.

"Keiko, where are you?!!!" He hollered.

"Yusuke?!" Keiko's voice yelled as she came out from behind a tree.

"Keiko?!" Yusuke yelled looking at her.

Keiko ran up to Yusuke, diving into his arms. She cried as Yusuke held her in his arms.

"It's alright Keiko, everything will be okay..." Yusuke said as he held her.

The others came a moment later.

"Oh thank goodness..." Kurama said. "She's okay."

"Hn..." Hiei said.

Kuwabara wasn't happy or relieved; he knew something was still up.

"Yusuke, get away from her." Kuwabara said.

"What?" Yusuke snarled.

"She's not Keiko." Kuwabara said.

"What are you talking about?" Yusuke asked pulling Keiko closer. "Of course she's Keiko, can't you sense that?!"

Kurama and Hiei were sensing that the girl that Yusuke had in his arms was Keiko, but Kuwabara's sensing abilities were far more better than theirs.

"Kuwabara, how can you say that?!" Keiko yelled as she pushed herself away from Yusuke. "I'm Keiko!"

"No you're not!" Kuwabara yelled.

"And here I thought that you were an idiot." Keiko said. "You're right I'm not Keiko."

"What?!" Yusuke yelled. "If you're not Keiko, then where is she?!"

"Keiko is dead." The lady said. "My name is Fiona." With that, she took on the form that Hinoro gave her.

"Why you..." Yusuke murmur as he clasped his hands together for the spirit gun. "Kuwabara move out of the way!!!"

Kuwabara moved and Fiona turned to Yusuke smirking.

"Why are you so mad?" Fiona asked. "You don't even know what kind of love you had for Keiko; so why be mad?"

"Because she was one of my best friends." Yusuke said as he summoned the power for his shot gun. "Shot gun!!!" The power was fired at Fiona's heart, it pierced right through it. Fiona's eyes widened and she fell to the ground.

"You didn't kill her." A voice said.

"Who's there?!" Yusuke yelled.

Just then, Hinoro came out of nowhere and kneeled next to Fiona.

"Wake up my dear..." Hinoro whispered.

Fiona groaned and pushed herself up off the ground and stood up. Everyone except for Hinoro gasped at the hole that she had on her chest through her heart. She put her hand on her chest and a pink glow came from her hand. When she removed it, the hole was gone and the cloth of her clothing was fixed.

"Nice shot Yusuke, but not powerful enough to kill me." Fiona said. "Now for you demise."

Fiona rose her hands in the air, clasping them together with Yusuke's shot gun technique, she brought her hands down still in the same form and yelled out her attack.

"Death beam!!!" She yelled, her hands began to glow pink and the beam was shot towards Yusuke.

"Yusuke!!!" Kuwabara yelled.

Yusuke dove out of the way just in time, leaving the beam to hit a tree.

"Well, I'm just going to take care of Kuwabara now so he can shut up." Hinoro said. His hands glowed black and he put them together, a long black stick of power came out of them and formed into a skinny sword.

"Kuwabara let's go." Kurama said.

"No..." Kuwabara said.

"What are you crazy?" Hiei said. "We are just feeling the beginning of his powers; do you want to face the rest?"

"I remember who he is." Kuwabara said.

Hinoro and Fiona's eyes widened.

"So, you remember who I am, but do you remember anything else?" Hinoro asked.

Kuwabara didn't answer.

"Oh well..." Fiona said.

Hinoro disappeared at that moment; everyone looked around trying to find him; a moment later, Fiona disappeared.

"We have to get out of here." Kurama said.

"Let's go now." Yusuke said.

The four boys left the forest, not knowing what to do.

============

Koenma was in his office when the doors opened and four very tired looking boys burst through.

"Back so soon?" Koenma asked the boys.

Yusuke glared at him and attempted to try to murder him, but Hiei and Kurama held him back.

"Do you know anything about a demon name Hinoro?" Kuwabara asked.

Koenma's eyes widened.

"Why do you ask?" Koenma asked.

"Because that's the demon we had an encounter with in the forest." Kurama said letting go of Yusuke.

"For some strange reason, he wants to kill Kuwabara." Yusuke said.

"Hinoro is a demon that was killed around the time that the evil you guys are now trying to stop was sealed." Koenma said.

"What else do you know about this demon?" Kurama asked.

"One thousand years ago, he destroyed a kingdom that once stood on the moon." Koenma began. "Suggest that all of you take a seat, trying to figure out all of this out is going to take awhile."

Chairs appeared and the boys took a seat, Boton came in and gave the boys something to eat and drink.

"Like I said before, that demon destroyed a whole kingdom one thousand years ago. Hinoro was killed shortly after by the lover of the prince of the kingdom." Koenma said. "The kingdom was once at war with the planet Earth, so at first the princes didn't know each other."

"Wait a minute, princes?" Kurama asked.

"One was the Prince of the Moon and the other was the Prince of Earth." Koenma said. "But they never knew of each other until they were fifteen years old."

"Why were the kingdoms at war?" Hiei asked.

"Hinoro kept kill in people in both kingdoms; he was a guardian to both kingdoms without anyone knowing, and he framed on each other causing both kingdoms to go into war with each other." Koenma said. "The kingdoms never knew until Hinoro teamed up with a sorceress named Fiona."

The boys cringed at that name.

"What?" Koenma asked noticing the gesture.

"That demon killed Keiko and used her body to resurrect Fiona." Kurama said.

"Oh no..." Koenma said. "With the both of them together, it will be near impossible to defeat them. They are powerful alone, but together, we might not stand a chance."

"Koenma, are you sure that Keiko was the descendent of the priestess that that sealed the evil." Boton asked.

"Okay, tell me what's the difference between this evil and Hinoro!" Yusuke yelled.

"Hinoro was a demon that was undercover to make two kingdoms fall apart." Koenma said. "The evil force that priestess sealed was an unknown power before she discovered it."

"Koenma, the boys' said that Hinoro resurrected Fiona using Keiko's body; that means..." Boton said.

"Oh dear..." Koenma said.

"What?!" Yusuke yelled wanting to know what else Koenma was worried about.

"That means that Keiko was never the descendent of the priestess that sealed the evil." Koenma said. "That means that she is the descendent of Hinoro's lover."

"Then who is the descendent of the priestess?" Kurama asked. "Can she or even he help us?"

"Possibly..." Koenma said. "Judging from how much power he or she has."

"Tell us the rest of the story." Kuwabara said.

"Oh right..." Koenma said.

To be continued...

============

What will happen next?

Will they find out who the priestess is?

Will they find out who the princes are?

Review to find out!!!


End file.
